A Visit
by chickensmoothie1
Summary: Random short and sweet oneshot. MXR


**AN: Just a random one shot. Enjoy :)**

"WHERE IS MY HAIRSTRAIGHTENER?!" Stella cried from the room next door.

Frantic hurried footsteps were heard while the musical fairy continued to attempt to finish her potions essay.

The girls were preparing for another double date with the specialists this evening, and with only ten minutes before they were supposed to arrive, there was a lot of commotion going on in the common room and the bathroom.

Flora poked her head into the room, causing Musa to jump lightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked politely, "It's gonna be a lot of fun, we might even go to the new club on main street that just opened."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really need to catch up on homework," she sighed, regretting her choice of procrastinating over the week that had been given to them to finish their essay, "Professor Wizgiz hasn't exactly been going easy on us these past few lessons, but have fun, and don't stay up too late." She gently teased.

"You too sweetie." Flora said with a smile, and carefully shut the door, trying not to bother Musa any longer.

Musa sighed in frustration, and glanced at her phone. 8:01pm, no texts and no calls. She lay her head down on her desk, and decided to wake up early the next morning to finish her essay. It was almost complete anyway. She sloppily tidied up her desk before flopping onto her bed and putting her ipod on.

Music had a calming sensation on her. Whatever song, or whenever played, it would always put her mind at ease.

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep with her hand curled around her ipod.

Musa suddenly sat up in bed, with her eyes still closed. Her sonar ears had detected a door click. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. No one but her. She slowly got out of bed and quietly maneuvered herself to the common room. Her heart raced as she noticed a silhouette of someone on the balcony. Preparing herself to make a quick change into her winx, she slammed open the balcony door, almost shattering the glass on it, and held her hands out, ready to blast the intruder.

"Riven?!" she gasped and her cheeks heated as she lowered her hands back down.

Her expression of fright and embarrassment quickly melted into a warm, loving smile as she ran into his arms.

"You really scared me, I thought you were an intruder." she smiled and pecked his neck.

"Gee I missed you too." He said sarcastically as Musa pulled his lips down to hers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as they parted, his arms still around her small waist.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You weren't really keen on going out with the girls today so I thought something was up." He replied with care in his voice.

Musa smiled, overjoyed to know that he wanted to know that she was alright. Riven wasn't exactly keen to admit his feelings about her a lot (or anything in fact), and to have him come and visit her all the way from Red Fountain had really made her day. He might be rough around the edges, but he still cared about her, which was what mattered most.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he rested his brows on his. "You know, for a boyfriend who doesn't like PDA's, you're really making me smile."

Riven grunted, only to be lost in a kiss. They parted and he rested his chin on her head, his arms curled around her in a protective and firm form.

He nuzzled the top of her head. Her hair was in its usual bunches and smelled of violets, but it was noticeably longer. Probably something influenced by Tune or Stella, he thought.

Even though they had said nothing for the past five minutes, it was moments like these that Musa loved most. Being hugged, and buried in his warm, protective hold helped her through times of stress. In a way, he was like music to her.

"You should get back inside, it's getting cold." He said, after he noticed her pajamas, if you could call them pajamas at all, he thought. Her outfit consisted of a matching coloured singlet and shorts. A stupid thing to wear in the middle of winter. He'd never understand why girls would wear stuff like that.

Musa drowsily nodded, and gave he gave her a lingering kiss before he swiftly climbing down from the balcony and to his leva bike. She smiled at him and he gave her a lazy wave before zooming out the gates of Alfea.


End file.
